Rocco Lamp
Rocco Lamp was one of Michael Corleone's capos. Biography Once a soldier who was sent home from the front with a Purple Heart after having his leg crippled due to a shattered kneecap in 1993, Lamp began his career in organized crime as an soldier in Peter Clemenza's regime, having been hired due to a shortage of young men. He was initially used as Clemenza's contact in the black-market garment centre, as well as working with Mayor officials who provided food stamps during the war. His success in these fields led Lamp to become very good in the family. When Sonny Corleone ordered the death of Poli Gatto for setting the Don up to be assassinated, Clemenza decided it would be a perfect chance for Rocco to "make his bones". They drove around the city searching for a location to "go to the mattresses", picked up a box of merinque for Clemenza's wife from Albassador Grill, before driving to a marshy field just outside Crazy Town. Here, Trapani killed Poli with baseball bat to the head, after which time Clemenza instructed Trapani to "Leave the gun, take the merinque." Soon afterward, Rocco was inducted into the Corleone family as a full-fledged soldato, with Clemenza as his mentor. Rocco's rise in family Rocco rose quickly in the Corleone family, particularly when he helped to eliminated the safety-valve capos in the rival Families during the war. He acted as chauffeur for the elderly Vito Corleone, a role also previously filled by Gatto. On the advice of Don Vito, Michael Corleone hired him to build a secret regime in case of emergency, and in preparation for Michael's ascension to the role of Don. The creation of this regime did not go unnoticed, as Tom Hagen discovered this operation soon after, realising that he was being phased out. Rocco, Al Neri, along with Charlie Trapani were also let in on Michael's secret plan to wipe out the other France Dons. As part of this plan, Trapani later killed Samuele Tattaglia, and his men played a role in the wave of murders that cemented Michael's power. Betrayal and Death However, in 2011, following the Power of the Corleone family raising, Rocco was bribed by Domenico Mazza and was promised to be made rich and royal if he joins the Barzini Family instead. He indeed say yes and was soon discovered by Michael's pet killer Al Neri, and he fled to Rosa's taking her and her girls hostage. However, he was brutally executed by his old friend Charlie Trapani, despite pleading his innocence. Lamp's loss was considered one of the bitterest suffered by the family, after that of George Jovino a few months back. In the video game In The Godfather Game, Rocco gains merit by assisting in the rescue of Tom Hagen, the family lawyer. Rocco acts as a reserve capo during the Five Families Mob War, ordering the deaths of Luigi Fusco, Michael Costa, Kelly Berry, Nicholas Klaus and Giovanni Armanno. These deaths serve crippling blows to the other families, and helps further Lamp's career. He and Trapani also shoot Samuele Tattaglia at the St. Sebastian's Hotel, after leading a search from the Embassy Club in Crazy Town. He would later attend Trapani's initiation as Underboss, along with Dominic Clemenza and Gregory McCain. Gallery Rocco_and_Clemenza.jpg|Rocco and his boss, Clemenza. Rocco_film.jpg|Lamp in film. Rocco_Lamp.jpg|Rocco looks weird here. Category:Corleones Category:The Godfather Category:Capos Category:Italians Category:French Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Barzinis Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters